


A Taste of Life

by Iris_M_Dove (Ivy_Marie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poetry, poetry book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Marie/pseuds/Iris_M_Dove
Summary: A collection of Poems Written as they came to me over the years, describing my life in those periods through their rhymes.





	A Taste of Life

_(5-11-17)_

The greatest adventure

One can find, I think,

Is the adventure

Discovered in paper and ink.

An open book

In a quiet room,

Resting in the light 

Of a luminescent moon.

Like a dream from a fairytale,

A fairytale like a dream,

With dragons and princes,

Still yet to be seen.

Beautiful fields and

Heart-pounding battles.

A spirit howling

As the old window rattles.

A book-lover might find,

Quite easily, I say,

That day turns to night

And night to day.

Time flies so quickly,

When you're having fun.

Don't close that book now,

You've only just begun.


End file.
